Uchiha's First Love
by uchihaaxhyuugaa
Summary: 6 years old Sasuke Uchiha liked the 6 years old Hinata Hyuga. However, getting her to marry him would be easier without having his best friend as his rival or the existence of her overly protective cousin and his overly-in-love-with-him table partner. /Fluff x sasuhina
1. Uchiha's first love

AU: This story came up when I'm picking my little nephew up from his school. Then he told me he likes one of his classmates and I can't help but to think how cute it was (≧▽≦)

Just imagine Sasuke's ways to getting Hinata and if kishi ever, just ever one day decide to come up with episodes of their academy days mangily focussing on each and everyone's first love and Sasuke's is Hinata... I have lived

Anyway, I've another story that is still ongoing and do read up on it! It's completely different from fluff but still do read and review hehehe! anyway, also review about this and if you would like to tell me about your first love, do PM and I'll perhaps include it in this story of one of the ways of Sasuke getting Hinata! Cheers!

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha's First Love<strong>

Sasuke shifted his seat a little and peered over his book at the beautiful blue head secretly. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest and his palms getting sweatier and sweatier every seconds pass. It was then, he realized that he himself, the 6 years old Uchiha, youngest son of the Konoha military police captain and Uchiha clan head, was in love with the 6 years old, the elder daughter of the Hyuga clan head.

It was _forbidden _because his brother told him that there were bad ties between their clan and it would be best to avoid anyone from the Hyuga clan.

However, love just came and the cupid decided that it was time for him to fall in love. Sasuke then made a new year's resolution that he would get her to marry him before he was 7.

And, to beat the Uzumaki so that Hinata would notice that Sasuke was way stronger and better than the dobe.

It wouldn't be that hard. Sasuke smirked to himself as he glanced over at his loud best friend before returning his gaze back to his first love.

He cheeks then turned bright pink.

"Okay," Iruka clapped his hands together as he looked at the group of students. "Today, you guys are going to get paired up."

The entire class went insane where everyone were rushing out of their seats towards their self chosen partner. Sasuke sat in his seat silently, watching his sensei shouting at everyone while grabbing Lee's collar, stopping him from giving Sakura his youthful love. He then turned his attention towards Hinata, only to realize that she wasn't in her seat.

Not good.

Girls were surrounding him, asking him to be his partner but none of them was Hinata. He stood up and glanced briefly through the entire class, only to see the shy girl standing in front of the dobe, face flushed and fingers pushing together.

No good. He could sense a disaster coming.

Naruto was then rewarded with a book slapped from Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hyuga," he tried his very best to imitate adult's low voice. "Be my table partner."

The room went silent for just a second. Sasuke eyes were focusing on hers despite the fact that Naruto was at the back mumbling words only he himself could understand.

"What did you do that?" He rubbed his red cheeks and attempted to pick a fight with Sasuke only to be held back by Iruka's free hand.

"This is crazy," Iruka mumbled to himself with both of his hands preoccupied with his lovely student.

Sasuke took the chance to ask the female Hyuga again, "So what do you say?"

She looked at him, confused. Her eyes stared at him blankly with her perpetual blush around her cheeks and when she smiled, it made Sasuke's heart went doki doki. He knitted his brows together, face turning a few shades deeper.

"Hurry up, what do you –"

Before the young Uchiha could finish his sentence, he was sent flying across tables from another Hyuga. He almost forgotten that Hinata had an overly protective and probably with the thoughts of marrying her, cousin.

"Get away from her, Uchiha!" His byakugan activated.

Everyone was in awe when they noticed Neji's eyes.

Everyone only settled down when teachers of other classes came in to stop the commotion.

Sasuke ended up with a bruised forehead and Sakura as his table partner for the rest of the year from Iruka's random-drawing-of-names game. He did not get in any way closer to her but at least, he managed to have her smiling at him.

A bruised forehead and an annoying table partner in exchange wasn't that bad at all, actually.


	2. Chickens

AU: I still vividly remember when I'm young, my school have a chicken coop with only three chickens and we would make fun how those three will get into a messy triangle love. I really miss those days!

I hope in the last movie of Naruto sasuke and hinata will have some interaction! don't you all wish for that?! And I really can't imagine if hinata is sasuke's FIRST LOVE. OMFGGGGGGGG

* * *

><p><strong>Chickens<strong>

Sasuke smirked, his eyes shooting daggers at the loud blonde. "Give up," he said in a confident manner.

There was no way the Uzumaki can beat him in a fight. He had absolutely no knowledge on chakra and his taijutsu was horrible. Naruto was definitely under his feet but how come Sasuke still felt like as if he hadn't win him yet.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke turned towards the direction of the voice which never failed, not even once, to make his heart rate increase a thousand times. Hinata was cheering for the dobe. Her smile was bright and it was definitely meant for Naruto and Naruto only.

Then the 6 years old boy understood why he felt like he didn't even win. His first love was in love with the dobe. He pouted with thoughts that anger him; why would she like Naruto when in the first place, he was stronger than him, smarter than him, better looking than him.

He decided to change his new year's resolution; he would get Hinata to be his girlfriend before he was 7.

The next thing he knew, he had a bleeding nose.

* * *

><p>"It's all because of you," Naruto snorted.<p>

"Shut up. If you weren't so stupid to punch me in the nose, we wouldn't have to clean the chicken coop while everyone is watching movies," Sasuke muttered as he swept those feathers to one corner.

"You threw me to the ground!"

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, "Shut up, will you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, his face consumed in displeased.

There was a part of the little Uchiha that felt bad for treating Naruto badly. The very first day of academy, he thought he and Naruto would actually be great friends because he felt like there was an unbreakable bond that couldn't be described. The feeling was simply there.

Then, it was gone the next second because of his loud, annoying personality. Naruto never failed to pick up a fight with him for no reason. Sasuke would easily take him down but he never gave up and it went on for days and weeks. He never understood why Naruto disliked him so much until he found out that the person Naruto liked was in love with him.

It was jealousy.

So he fell in love with the Hyuga and he started hating Naruto.

Then he realized that both of them hated each other was because of jealousy.

"Then what is wrong with you?" Sasue snapped.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked while looking at the chicken, only to have it pecking on his nose. "Ouch!"

"Stupid," Sasuke mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto grabbed his broom and ran towards Sasuke. He swung the stick and hit the Uchiha's head, causing the Sharingan user to threw his broom away and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"You called me stupid first!"

"Shut up! You're really annoying," Sasuke threw his fist towards Naruto's head, only to be stopped when he managed to grab him by his wrist.

Naruto took the chance to flip Sasuke over and both of the started wrestling like WWE championship.

Three minutes later, both of them were panting and sweating.

It was surprising that their commotion had not attracted any teachers. Chicken feathers and their feces were everywhere and the pile he had nicely swept to one corner was gone.

He was furious. The reason why he wanted to finish up cleaning was solely because he wanted to be back in class so that he could see the female Hyuga. Now, because of Naruto, they had to clean up the entire place again.

"I've cleaned my side. You make a mess out of everything again so you'll do everything now," Sasuke said nonchalantly as he placed the broom down and made his way towards the exit.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "You're part of it."

Sasuke ignored his words and walked out of the chicken coop. He reeked of chicken feces and chickens. How was he going to talk to Hinata smelling like a chicken himself? She would be pinching her nose (cutely) and then for the rest of her life, Sasuke to her would be the chicken man.

He didn't want to be the chicken man! Not when he had a duck butt hair.

"Sasuke!"

He could hear Naruto screaming his name. He acted like he didn't hear it and continued walking towards the classroom, only to realize that it was already break time. Everyone was outside of the classroom; boys playing tags and showing off skills while girls would be at one corner plucking flowers and talking about boys.

Before he wanted to make his way towards bunch of girls, he saw her running towards him. He froze. Hinata was running towards him.

He could feel the jittery feeling in his stomach as his palms became sweatier and sweatier. He felt giddy as the electricity ran through his entire body, giving him a sense of euphoric feeling and at the same, wanting to vomit.

For a brief moment, Sasuke thought he saw her running towards him in a white dress.

He opened his arms, his face easily told everyone that he felt blissful, as he waited for her to run into his arms and hugged him, just like how his mom and dad would do. Except for that his dad would be having his perpetual emotionless face on.

To Sasuke, it was blissful. He didn't know why his father was having that apathetic look on his face when hugging his mom. Maybe he was holding it in because it looked cool.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She ran passed him.

He stood frozen. His arms still opened wide. Right, how could he be so dumb? She was all along in love with Naruto. Regaining back his senses, he grunted softly and ran towards the chicken coop where the both of them were.

He was determined to change her heart.

"Look, he's laying egg!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing towards the hen.

Hinata nodded and smiled happily.

Sasuke stood at the entrance of the chicken coop, his cheeks puffed up. He was jealous.

"_She's _laying egg. How can a male lay eggs?" Sasuke corrected him.

Naruto looked at him with half opened, sleepy eyes and his lower jaw jutted out. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke felt his eyes twitched. "You look ugly. I'm helping you."

"Didn't you just go out and say I'm doing it all alone?"

He knelt beside Hinata and ignored his questions. "You like chickens?" He asked in a sweet manner no one would have expected him to.

She nodded and pointed towards the hen. "N-Naruto-kun say t-that it's l-laying e-eggs."

"Yea, I think it had already laid."

"Baby c-chicken are c-cute," she mumbled to herself, her eyes smiling and her face flush.

"Why is she sitting on her eggs? Wouldn't it crack?" Naruto asked, lifting the hen up causing it to start flapping its wings frantically. "Stop moving!"

"Idiot! Put it down! It's supposed to be like this!" Sasuke snapped. "It needs warmth to hatch."

"She will break the eggs!"

The hen was then dropped on Hinata. Both of them stood silent as they watched the female Hyuga cried then they felt a strange killing aura only to realize that it was the over protective cousin of hers.

The two of them got punched in the face.

At the end of the day, three of them had to swept all the dried leaves.

"Why are you so dumb?" Sasuke grunted.

"What? I'm just afraid!" Naruto argued.

"You guys are not supposed to come near Hinata-sama." Neji retorted.

"Alright you three stop talking and start sweeping leaves. None of you are leaving unless everything is done," Kakashi said, his face buried into his hentai book.

The trio snorted at the same time.

Sasuke continued sweeping the leaves with his mind filled with ways of getting the female Hyuuga. Then when he remembered she telling him that she liked baby chickens, the thought that maybe if he managed to get a baby chicken for her, she would fall for him instead.

When he got home, he ran towards the refrigerator and took an egg out.

"What are you doing?" Itachi stopped and questioned, curious about why was his lovely little brother in a crouching position.

"I'm hatching an egg," He replied, his eyes burning with passion.

"You want to hatch an egg? Do you know what an egg needs to be able to hatch?" Itachi asked while holding back his laughter at how innocent his 6 years old brother was. "What's the reason?"

"Warmth. It needs warmth to hatch and I'm giving it." Sasuke shook his head, his face a little red while ignoring the other question.

Itachi smirked and wasn't surprise at all. It was about time for Sasuke to have his first crush anyways. "For someone?"

Sasuke jumped up, denying frantically. "No!"

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. He missed his days in academy.


	3. Bento

AN: ahhh the more I write about them the more memories I revived from my kindergarten days. I hate the nostalgia feeling oh lord! I've another on going story so maybe you guys can check it out too thanks!

anyway, do review about it and tell me your first love story!

* * *

><p><strong>Bento<strong>

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed as she pushed a bento towards him. "I made extra for you."

"I already have my own," Sasuke replied coldly while playing with his food.

He had no appetite to eat at all when the first thing that greeted him in the morning was Hinata and Naruto entered the classroom. Together. Smiling. He could feel the jealousy burning within him.

"It's tomato onigiri, Sasuke-kun's favorite," Sakura squealed softly as she opened up the bento for him. "You know Sasuke-kun, I'm very happy to be your table partner."

A soft sigh escaped from his mouth as he rested his head on his palm. He lifted his eyes a little and focused on the female Hyuga. She was like an angel from heaven.

"Sakura," he turned to face his table partner causing her to blush deeper.

She was like a Hinata except for that she wasn't that angelic, wasn't that gentle and wasn't that shy. He lowered his head and fiddled with the hem of his dark blue shirt. He wanted to know what girls usually liked.

He may be the top scorer in the academy but one thing about Sasuke was that he never really understood girls. He never knew what they liked or what they seek in guys.

"Who do you like?" He asked in a brusquerie manner even though he knew the answer.

"Why do you ask, Sasuke-kun?" She squealed even more.

"Just wondering," he looked to his side, his eyes softened. "How does it feel to when you see the person you like with someone else?"

A frown marred the kunoichi face as she shook her head violently. "I'll hate the person who take Sasuke-kun away!" When she realized he had blurted his name out, she covered her mouth.

He nodded his head.

"Do you like anyone?"

Sasuke kept mum, his attention back to the shy Hyuga.

"The person Sasuke-kun likes must be really lucky because everyone likes Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled.

"What do you give the person you like?"

"Flowers! Letters and sometimes – "

"No, besides those." Sasuke blushed a little.

Sakura blushed at the same time. Her heart was going doki doki.

"Bento!" She cheered. "Self prepare bento!"

"Bento…"

Then he stood up and walked towards her, his eyes keeping a lookout for her over protective cousin as well as anyone that could ruin the precious time between the both of them.

When the coast was clear, he tapped her shoulder, making her turned.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Can you…" he paused, his hands behind his head. "I mean can I…" he paused again, realizing that he had forgotten what he wanted to say.

The Hyuga looked at him before the same smile he really liked appeared on her face. "You w-want some of m-my food?"

"What?"

"I m-made s-some for Naruto-kun b-but he s-say he w-wants ramen instead s-so I've e-extra," she was stuttering horribly but Sasuke liked it.

"It's okay, " he gently pushed her bento away. "Can we eat – "

The classroom door slammed opened, causing the both of them to jump a little.

"I'm so full!" Naruto entered the classroom while rubbing his slightly bloated tummy.

"Ah!" Hinata's eyes lit up. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Wait Hyuga," Sasuke plucked up his courage and risked his life to grab her wrist. He could feel someone looking at him and that strange killer aura was returning again. He knew he had to finish what he wanted to say only to realize that he had forgotten what he initially thought of saying to her.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata peered over his shoulder.

Sasuke was flustered. He didn't want another beating from Neji. He knew he could win in a taijutsu fight with him but not when Neji had his Byakugan activated. He did not want to try his gentle fist again because when he first tasted it, he was rewarded with both his shoulder injured that had caused him to miss his chance to play tag with Hinata.

"Do you want to eat your bento with me tomorrow?" Sasuke blurted out.

He felt relief but who knew that the nervous Sasuke Uchiha had talked too fast that the shy Hyuga couldn't accurately pick up what he had said.

Before he could receive an answer from her, he was being pinned against the wall with Neji gripping tightly onto his collar.

"I told you to stay away from Hinata-sama!" Neji frowned.

Iruka had to step in to stop the both of them into getting another fight that could break tables or chairs. They had to stand at one corners of the classroom as a punishment.

He never knew getting Hinata to be his girlfriend was a mission that was ANBU level.


	4. Kiss

AN: Kiss?! haha don't you love those children losing their first kiss to their playmate? It's too cute to even resist! Enjoy and hope you guys have the asdfghjkl feels

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

"Sasuke," Naruto slammed both of his hands on his table. "I'll not lose to you!"

Sasuke cocked his brow. Naruto never failed to surprise him with his random actions from out of the blue. Sighing, he returned back to his book only to have it snatch away by the number one hyperactive ninja.

"Give it back."

"Nope," Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully. "Unless you promise me that you won't snatch Sakura-chan away from me!"

"I never liked her," Sasuke said as he grabbed hold of his book.

They ended up having tug-o-war.

His book tore into half.

He had to share with Sakura for the rest of the day till Iruka passed him a new one.

Sasuke couldn't wait till it was break time because he wanted to share the bento he made with lots and lots of love with the one he was obsessed with. When the bell rung, he peered into his bag and secretly took out two bento boxes. He was determined to give it to Hinata.

The young Uchiha ran out of the classroom with the bento boxes hidden inside his shirt, making him look like a pregnant boy. _This is ANBU level. I must not let anyone know!_ He thought to himself while hiding behind the door.

Noticing that everyone was busy with their food or games, he ran quickly towards the nearest tree and panted softly. He took a few steps back, wanting to keep himself more hidden behind the tree only to bump into someone.

He would be dead if he bumped into his crush's cousin or any of his fangirls, especially his table partner. He would either have lots of explanation to do or having his lovely made bento being the main reason for the female students to have tug-o-war. Either way, he would fail his ANBU level mission.

It was Naruto.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. That dobe just gave him a shock.

"Are you giving it to Sakura-chan?" Naruto pointed towards his bulky tummy.

"Give what?" Sasuke continued acting dumb like as if a bulky tummy was one of the most natural things.

"You're obviously hiding away your bento box."

"I'm not!" Sasuke argued.

"Yes you're. You're giving it to Sakura!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"Sakura will never accept your bento. She likes someone else!" Sasuke said confidently.

"Like Hinata will accept yours," Naruto grinned cheekily.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, shock at how the dumb dobe he usually saw as knew about his crush. "How do you know?"

Naruto dropped his smile and tapped his chin. "Earlier this morning I saw her name in your book."

Sasuke grunted. Since when did he even start paying attention to those little things. "She will! She's the nicest person on earth."

"Then I'll have lunch with her so that you can't!"

Sasuke bit his lips. "Then I'll kiss Sakura and you can't have her first kiss."

"Then I'll kiss Hinata!"

"I'll kiss Sakura for 10 seconds!"

"1 minute!"

"10 minute!"

"Forever!" Naruto shouted and placed his bento down before charging towards the direction of the shy Hyuga. "Watch me!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke dropped his bento and ran after the loud blonde. He couldn't let him have her first kiss.

He stuck his tongue out on him again and sped up towards the Hyuga that was currently playing with Ino and Ten-ten.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched a little. He hated the way how the blonde called his crush's name. It sounded as if they were really close and somehow it made Hinata smile.

Naruto knelt down in front of the already blushing red Hyuga and he flashed him a cheeky grin. "Hinata-chan! Close your eyes! I've something to tell you," once the blue head had her eyes closed, he slowly leaned in.

"Get off!"

Before Naruto's lips could even touch her, he was being pushed aside by the canine boy.

Sasuke stopped.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared blankly at everyone, her face as red as a tomato.

"What are you doing?" The canine boy gently kicked Naruto's ass. "Are you trying to kiss Hinata?"

"K-K-K-K-Kiss?"

She blacked out. The killing aura returned and the three boys had to run.


	5. Enter Kiba Inuzuka

AN: Don't you have those times when it was just two guys fighting over you saying that they are your husband but then at the same time doesn't want to share their food with you because food is still their BAE? oh lord I'm laughing. anyway it was short but still hope you guys will enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Kiba Inuzuka <strong>

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"I'm Konoha's top canine handler!"

_Another Naruto._

"Why is that it's always me and you and Neji getting into punishment?" Naruto stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"If you guys had stayed away from Hinata-sama, we wouldn't be here." Neji snorted.

"Maybe if you would stop having thoughts of marrying Hinata then we won't be here."

Neji gritted his teeth. "What did you say?"

"All of you are in love with Hinata?" Kiba asked and his dog barked.

"No!" The three of them replied in unison.

Kiba's eyes lit up.

His dog Akamaru barked.

"That's good. I can have Hinata then," a blush appeared across his cheeks as he laughed, showing his canine tooth.

"No!" Sasuke and Neji shouted together.

They scrunched their eyebrows and glared at each other and subconsciously, a glaring competition between the two of them had sparked. It was more of a whoever-lose-this-glaring-competition-will-give-up-on-Hinata kind of a thing.

"Why?" Kiba asked confusedly.

"You guys are not worthy to be her friends," Neji smirked. "Only those with high status are!"

Sasuke stared at Neji with his eyes half closed. "I'm the son of the Uchiha clan head, idiot."

Neji's eyes twitched.

"She won't like you," Neji retorted.

"Yea," Naruto nodded and chuckled. "Cause she like chickens and not ducks!"

"Neji, do you like Hinata?" Kiba quizzed.

"W-What? No. I am to protect Hinata-sama and prevent guys like you to get close to her." Neji asserted and turned away.

"What do you mean guys like us?" Naruto contended in a curious manner.

"Yea, Hinata should stay away from guys like you," Sasuke smirked.

"You too, Sasuke. You're with them," Neji added.

A grunt escaped from the Uchiha's lips.

"I'll make Hinata like me, that's for sure! Before I'm 7, she will be my girlfriend!" Sasuke announced before confidently folding his arms while all the time not breaking the glaring competition between him and Neji.

"I'll not let Hinata-sama marry someone like you. Uchihas and Hyugas cannot be together!"

"We will be the first to have baby that possess both Sharingan and Byakugan!"

"Hinata doesn't like guys like you, Sasuke," Naruto lazily said before glancing over to the clock and whined. "It's only an hour pass?"

"Hinata likes me," Kiba grinned. "Cause she promise to play the swing with me tomorrow."

The glaring competition broke off.

Their perpetual emotionless features were consumed in shock and disbelief. Sasuke bit his bottom lip at the thought of his lovely crush having a date with that stupid dog boy. He sensed disaster.

"Naruto, do you think they will kill the both of us. Because their eyes seem like they want to."

"I'm not involved in this. I'm just going to get ramen later after this!" Naruto cheered.

The classroom ended up in a mess with broken tables and chairs and two students down on the ground with bruised forehead and broken nose.

Konoha academy's most unhealthy behavior would be physical violence from 6 years old kids.


	6. Date

AN: I AM SAD

I AM SO SAD THAT SASUHINA ISN'T CANON.

But I mean I get the fact that having sasuhina as canon isn't quite possible even though they match each other so well and their child would be kami and they have the same chakra nature maybe they can train together and kishi loves giving me narusaku feels, which causes me to think that sasuhina is, actually in fact, possible.

Even if they are not canon, I would still want to see the two motherfocaas to at least faking interact or something but NO we were not even given another interaction between those two throughout the entire 15 years besides him telling her that she is annoying.

My heart for the first time broke so badly but oh wellzzzz we still have fanfics and fanarts to turn to, right? Hope my sasuhina mates are doing well and hope such fluffy fanfic will mend your broken heart

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>

"Doba!"

"It's Kiba," Kiba sighed mentally and corrected the Uchiha.

The day before, just before they destroyed the classroom's chairs and tables, Kiba announced that Hinata was going on a _date_ with him.

A _swing date,_ in fact.

"How did you ask Hinata out?" He asked directly, not even bothering to hide his true feelings.

Kiba knitted his brows a little, "Well… I just ask her."

"Anyways, Naruto told me that Iruka-sensei told him that Kakashi-sensei told Iruka-sensei that your mum is trying to throw Akamaru away," Sasuke said bluntly.

"What?" the white fluffy dog popped its head out from his hoodie. "Akamaru is here."

Sasuke cursed mentally.

"I mean Naruto told me that Iruka-sensei said that there's a huge promotion at the pets center."

Kiba shrugged and waved his hand a little. "Kaa-san will get it for Akamaru."

"She's going to buy a lot and needs a lot of help."

"Nee-chan will follow her."

"They need a man!"

"Kaa-san is stronger than any woman alive," Kiba stressed before shooting Sasuke a why-are-you-trying-to-get-me-to-leave-school look. "Do you happen to think that you can take my place to go on a date with Hinata?"

Kiba was knocked out, along with Akamaru.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief before his usual smirk spread across his face as ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait for me, Hinata."

"Hinata, aren't you following us?"

She shyly shook her head and smiled politely. "I'm waiting for Kiba-kun."

Ino whined, "Hinata is already dating. I think I should find one myself."

"N-No!" She stammered. "I'm just p-playing the s-swing with Kiba-kun."

"Really?" Ten-ten teased.

"H-Hai!"

"Let's go, ten-ten. We shouldn't be disturbing their date!" Ino playfully stuck her tongue out before pulling Ten-ten and ran off.

Hinata sighed and sat on the swing, waiting for the canine boy.

Kiba had been really nice to her and she liked him as a friend. She even made him bento and Akamaru was sweet. _Date… _The thought of Naruto popped up in her mind, causing her to blush again. _Naruto-kun, maybe one day we will date like how Ino and Ten-ten always say_.

"Do you need a push?"

An apathetic voice pulled her out from her thoughts as she turned and realized that it was the popular Uchiha. She tilted her head a little, her eyes wondered around looking for that particular boy she had a _date_ with.

"Kiba's not coming. He's at the sick bay and he tells me to go in his place," Sasuke explained as he gently pushed the Hyuga's back. "Hold on tight!"

"Is K-Kiba-kun o-okay?"

Sasuke nodded as he pushed her slightly harder, sending her a little higher. "He caught a flu."

"F-Flu?" Her voice filled with concern. "He n-needs to s-stop playing in the r-rain with Akamaru."

"He should be fine within a few hours," Sasuke mumbled. "Do you like tomatos?"

"I'm o-okay with it."

"What's your favorite food?" He quizzed.

"I l-like cinnamon r-rolls."

Sasuke crinkled his nose a little. He hated sweet things but when it comes to his little crush, it was different. "Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Lunch? I'm h-having l-lunch with Ino and Ten-ten. T-they want to know a-about my d-date with Kiba-kun."

"Are you going to tell them that you have a date with me, instead?" He emphasized.

Hinata nodded her head a little. "If t-they asked!"

"Is our date fun?" A smile slowly spread across the Uchiha's face.

Hinata nodded. "Swing is f-fun."

"Not the swing!" Sasuke raised his voice only to cover his mouth when he realized he was too loud. It might scare the Hinata. "The date. Can we go on a date again?"

"If U-Uchiha-san wants."

The young Uchiha grabbed onto the ropes of swing, moving forward before bringing it to a slow stop, causing Hinata to turn and looked at him in a curious manner.

Sasuke moved and stood in front of the blue head, his eyes looking directly into hers. "Can I walk with you to school tomorrow?"

She shook her head; the smile that killed him multiple times appeared again. "I'm coming w-with Neji nii-san."

Hoping off the swing and dusting her pants, the Hyuga continued. "But y-you can join u-us."

Sasuke did not want another injury.

"I'll s-see Uchiha-san around, t-then."

She bowed in respect and turned herself only to trip over a rock and fell face flat on the ground.

Sasuke watched in shock at his first crush. "Hyuga!"

She sat up slowly, her hands over her nose as she sniffled silently.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea…" she whimpered.

"You're crying," his index fingers gently poked the area next to her ghostly eye.

"I'm o-okay," she wiped her tears away and stood up slowly, "T-Thank you, U-Uchiha-san."

"Wait," Sasuke turned away, avoiding eye contact with her. All he needed to do was to kiss her and tell her that she was the sunshine of his life and then they would be together and he would propose and they would get married.

It was a perfect love story.

It was _Sasuke's_ perfect love story.

"Can you close your eyes?"

"W-Why?"

"It's really important! Just close your eyes."

She abided.

He took a deep breath and leaned in slowly. His heart was beating faster and faster and just as his lips was about to touch hers, he blacked out.

Sasuke woke up with a black eye and had to find excuses to lie his way out so that his parents wouldn't complain to the teachers and strained the already strained relationship between the Uchiha and Hyuga.


	7. Cinnamon Rolls

AN: Despite the fact that sasuhina is a ultimate crack pairing I will still go down with this ship. I can't find any better fandom like sasuhina who instead ongoing all crazy over the ending and wanting to ban Naruto cause their ships didn't come true, we laid on our bed/couch/sofa/floor and draw fan arts, write fanfics and make fan vids to make us feel that no matter what happen, this ship is still strong.

I love the Sasuhina fandom more than anything. Anyway, enough of all those kind of crap and hope you guys will let it go about the ending of Naruto I mean... kishiadmitedthathesuckedatwritingromancestories... maybe that's why the ending but still, I got to give him my respect for the 15 years journey. Stay cheerful everybody, heres a little sweetness to your perhaps mundane lifeeeeee

* * *

><p><strong>Cinnamon rolls<strong>

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke threw his bag on the floor and ran straight into the kitchen. "Can you teach me how to make cinnamon rolls?"

Mikoto placed her knife down and turned to look at her youngest son. "Why do you want to make cinnamon rolls?"

"Because I want to…" his voice faded when he realized that he couldn't tell his mom his true intention because of a rule stating that an Uchiha should never like a Hyuga. Sasuke quickly took a deep breath in, knowing that he had to lie, no matter what. "I like cinnamon rolls!"

"Since when did you even like sweet things?" Itachi entered the kitchen and made his way towards the fridge. "You never like sweet things."

Sasuke puffed his cheeks. "I like it now!"

"Alright," Mikoto knelt down to Sasuke's level and patted his head gently. "We will do it tomorrow."

"No, I want it _now_."

Itachi smirked. "He's making it for someone."

"Nii-san, I'm not!"

Gently pushing the youngest Uchiha, Mikoto walked over towards the cupboard and grabbed the essential ingredients. "I'm not free to make cinnamon rolls now and dinner's almost ready. I don't think you're able to have any dinner if you eat cinnamon rolls."

"I'm not going to eat it!" Sasuke shouted, and then mentally cursed.

"Then why are you making cinnamon rolls then?" Mikoto giggled, knowing Sasuke's true intention.

"I just…" he stopped and pouted a little. "I want to make it for you guys for desserts, later."

Laughing softly to himself, Itachi shook his head and patted his brother's head. "Alright, I'll teach you."

"Really?" Sasuke's eyes lot up, his face was pure of happiness as he nodded his head multiple times before running out of the kitchen.

"Isn't he cute?" Mikoto giggled. "Having a crush at such young age."

"Yea. I wonder who is it."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke came running back to the kitchen with two aprons in his hand. "I'm ready."

"Okaa-san, do you still have the book which you have written down all your recipes?"

Mikoto nodded. "It's in my room, the second drawer of the dressing table."

"I'll help," Sasuke excitedly dragged Itachi to their parent's room.

It shouldn't be a problem if the one he liked wasn't anyone from the Hyuga clan or it would be a really troublesome issue for both clan head since none of them really liked each other. Maybe it was the pink haired girl that followed him home once.

"Sasuke, who is the girl?"

Sasuke stopped, his eyes twitched a little. How did he even know? "No one."

"Then it's a guy?" Itachi chuckled.

"No," Sasuke shook his head as he sped up.

"Then who are the cinnamon rolls for?"

"It's for desserts later," Sasuke replied in a small panicky voice.

"Is it the pink haired girl? She seems cute and I can tell she likes you a lot that day when she followed you home."

"No. She just follows me everywhere. She's annoying."

Opening the door, Sasuke hurriedly ran towards the dressing table and took the recipe book out.

"That's because she likes you."

"But I don't like her," Sasuke said with a sigh of irritation. "She's _too_ clingy."

"Then who's the someone not clingy?" Itachi let out a soft chuckle.

"No one."

"I'll have to find it out then," Itachi took the book from Sasuke and a small smile slowly appeared on his face. "Because I'm curious which girl can make my brother smile so much more often."

* * *

><p>Sasuke hid the bags of cinnamon rolls inside his shirt once again while his eyes looking at the shy blue head talking to the weapon obsessed girl. The smile on her face was warm and beautiful and a smile had subconsciously found its way to the little Uchiha's face.<p>

He took a quick look at his surrounding; making sure that the loud dobe who was his crush's crush, his fan girls and the violent boy with a cousin complex weren't around.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself and made his way towards the two of them.

Ten-ten lifted her had and watched as he made his way towards them. Curiosity and suspicion consumed her face.

"Hyuga,"

Hinata turned and looked at him, her eyes shining brightly. He could feel his face heating up. "Uchiha-san?"

"I made something for you," he stretched his arms out with the bag of cinnamon rolls in his hand, waiting for Hinata to accept it.

"What is it?" Ten-ten bent over and sniffed the bag.

"Something you'll like," Sasuke answered softly.

"It's cinnamon rolls!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

The smile on her face grew bigger as her blush deepened. She accepted the bag and thanked him politely.

That night, Sasuke dreamt of him baking cinnamon rolls for her every single day after they got married. It was blissful.


	8. Girls Talk

AN: I love sasuhina and that's all matter. Thanks for the lovely comments and hope you guys can have a little taste of sweetness to your day.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls talk<strong>

"Hinata," Ino stuffed a sushi into her mouth. "How's your date with Kiba?"

Hinata stopped munching, her hand lifted to point towards the direction of the boys. "K-Kiba-kun d-didn't come yesterday."

"What?" Ino tilted her head. "Then you waited there the whole day alone?"

"Kiba is such a bad person!" Ten-ten frowned.

The blue head shook her head slowly, her eyes subconsciously turned towards the smart genius of the academy. "No, Uchiha-san c-came instead."

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino exclaimed, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Why did Sasuke-kun come?"

"Uchiha-san s-said Kiba-kun caught a flu so h-he couldn't come."

"Did you eat the cinnamon rolls he gave you?" Ten-ten questioned upon remembering the day before when the Uchiha had given Hinata a bag of cinnamon rolls that smelled really nice.

Hinata nodded slowly.

"He gave you cinnamon rolls?" Ino took a deep breath in, shocked and trying to accept the fact that the usual stoic Uchiha had gifted something to someone.

Hinata nodded again. "I should t-thank Uchiha-san f-for that again. It's r-really nice."

"Tell me your date with Uchiha-san!" The blonde demanded and dropped her chopsticks.

Hinata's face turned red. It wasn't a date and no matter how many times she had told them, they still insisted it was. "It's n-not a date, Ino."

"Two people at one place happily together enjoying each other's presence _is_ a date!" Ino emphasized.

Hinata shook her head, disagreeing with Ino's way of putting her words. She would lose Sakura and Ino as a friend if it was really a date. "We j-just play the swing t-together. Nothing m-much."

"But it's a little different for the Uchiha to give you something." Ten-ten added in.

"Uchiha-san d-did ask me w-what's my favorite food."

Ino let out a loud sigh before dropping herself flat on the ground. She then threw a little tantrum by hitting the ground continuously with her hands, mumbling words that couldn't be heard. Hinata felt guilty. Maybe she shouldn't even accept the bag of cinnamon rolls in the first place.

"Ten-ten, d-did I do s-something wrong?"

A grin appeared on the brunette's face as she patted Hinata's head. "Of course not! It's just that Ino can't accept the fact that Sasuke loves you."

"U-Uchiha-san l-l-loves me?" Hinata asked in a panicky voice, almost seemed like she was going to faint any time sooner.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't love Hinata!" Ino sat up instantly. "He likes… He likes…"

"Sakura?" Ten-ten questioned.

"No! Not that one! He likes someone else! Definitely."

"You?"

A blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "Maybe," she mumbled.

Ten-ten let out a soft laugh. "Sasuke likes you but he gave Hinata cinnamon rolls and had a swing date with her."

Ino pouted and folded her arms.

"Ino, I d-don't like Uchiha-san," Hinata whispered while gently tugging onto her shorts.

"But he gives you cinnamon rolls," Ino bit her bottom lip and a small frown appeared on her face. "I think Sasuke-kun likes you."

"I don't see what's so good in Sasuke. He's not as strong as someone!" The brunette's attention were then focused on the Hyuga prodigy, her cheeks turned a scarlet red.

"At least he's not as violent as someone," Ino rolled her eyes slightly. "Sasuke-kun is smart, good-looking, cute and almost everything!"

"I d-don't like someone w-who is so g-good," Hinata mumbled. "I l-like – "

"Someone like Naruto?" Ino sighed softly as she looked over towards the bunch of boys and only to see the loud hyperactive ninja running around chasing others with a chicken in his hand. "He's… stupid."

Red leaked into her cheeks as she played with her fingers nervously. "N-No! N-Naruto-kun is not stupid! He n-never gives up and h-he helps me a l-lot of time."

"Naruto may seem like a complete idiot at times but he's very persistent in doing the things he wants to do," Ten-ten.

"Except for the fact that the things he wants to do is stupid," Ino shook her head, her hand pointing towards Naruto. "See what I mean?"

"The smile o-on Naruto-kun's face is n-nice," Hinata smiled. "I like it a-a lot."

"So it's his smile that you like?" Ten-ten chuckled. "Hinata is different from everyone."

"Sasuke-kun's smile is way cuter than that idiot," Ino pouted.

"Stop it with you and your Sasuke-kun. It's not about him all the time," a soft sigh escaped from the brunette's lips. "This time, it's about Naruto."

"W-What about N-Naruto-kun?"

"I heard that if you kiss someone under the fireworks at the end of Konoha festival, he or she will be the one for you," Ten-ten explained while tapping her chin.

"So you want to get Naruto to kiss Hinata?" Ino cocked her brow, an expression that said her idea was stupid appeared on her face.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, I'll get Naruto to kiss Hinata," Ten-ten thrusted her fist in his air and her voice filled with determination.

"W-W-What?"

Hinata fainted.


	9. Sasuke's Accidental Girlfriend

AN: Sasuhina: Coincidence? I think not! ... There's this particular gif I can relate so much to my otp

Now, let's just hope that they will interact in the upcoming movie! Or maybe just a smile like god damn it ask each other about cinnamon buns or tomatoes or anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's accidental girlfriend<strong>

"How's your eye?" Naruto asked.

"Better."

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have become friends ever since Neji entered their crazy circle of love issues. However, Sasuke still hated the fact that Naruto was a lucky bastard to be able to have Hinata's attention.

"How's your head?"

Still and unknowingly, he had become buddies with him. It was just the indescribable bond between them that Sasuke had continuously felt but could not put into words.

"Not good!" Naruto whined. "I don't even know why am I in this with you! I'm not even interested in Hinata!"

"Really?" Sasuke scrutinized the loud blonde, preventing him from lying.

"I like Sakura-chan," he said. "And only Sakura-chan."

"But she's like the rest. She's no different at all."

"She's cute!"

"Hinata's cuter. She's different. She doesn't like me and why do I have to like someone that doesn't like me!" Sasuke dropped his head on the table and sighed mentally.

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto snorted.

"Do you know who Hinata likes?" Sasuke asked while scrutinizing him.

He wouldn't be surprise if the dobe answer was no.

"Does she like anyone?"

Expected.

"I think she likes someone. Someone…" Sasuke paused for a moment when he felt his chest tightened a little. "Not me."

"All girls like – " Naruto eyes widened a little, surprised when the Uchiha's words finally entered his head. "Hinata _doesn't_ like you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I just have a feeling that she doesn't like me."

"In your face, loser!" Naruto laughed like as if he had won a lottery or the World Cup.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _In your face, for being the dumbest!_

* * *

><p>"Hinata, do you think Sasuke will like me?"<p>

Hinata lifted her head from her book and stared at the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura-san is p-pretty. I think U-Uchiha-san will like you."

"Really?" Sakura beamed.

"Um!" Hinata giggled. "Everybody likes Sakura-san."

"Hinata, do you think Sasuke likes anybody?"

Hinata shrugged. "I d-don't really know much about Uchiha-san." Then the thought of Ino saying that the Uchiha actually had a thing for her made her blush. It couldn't be.

"Sasuke-kun is amazing!" The pink haired girl squealed and grabbed onto Hinata's hand. "He's smart and handsome and cool and cute!"

Hinata agreed in silence as she watched how Sakrua went head over heels just by the mention of the Uchiha's name. It was the same for her when Naruto's name was mentioned.

"Uchiha-san s-seems really cool."

Sakura nodded happily. "Sasuke-kun is more than just cool and everyone likes him," a change in the topic caused a change in the pink head's mood. "I've such huge forehead… He won't like me."

Hinata gently placed her hand on Sakura's forehead, her face still holding onto her usual pleasant smile. "My mum told m-me that those with a high f-forehead are smart."

"Really?" Her emerald colored eyes lit up.

Hinata nodded.

The bell went off and everyone rushed back to the classroom. Iruka-sensei came in the class earlier than expected and threw everyone a worksheet to complete. When there was worksheet, it meant by discussion. With discussion, it was literally a free period for everyone.

Sakura looked at her table partner, a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she tightened her fist. She wanted to confess. And they would get married and have beautiful babies together. It would be perfect.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her sweet voice was heard.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering do – "

"Anyway," Sasuke took a bento out from his bag and passed it to her. "For you."

He totally failed his mission to give Hinata the bento. Bringing it back home his brother would definitely laugh at him. He had no idea who to give and he had been told many times that wasting food was a bad thing.

Sakura just happened to be beside him.

Why not?

He handed her the bento.

Then he regretted it.

"Bento?" She exclaimed, her face flushed red. "Sasuke-kun you're giving me a bento?"

He thought why would that pink head make such a big fuss about a bento then he realized that it was because of the reason behind giving someone a bento. He felt like he just earned another boulder on his shoulder.

Sakura must be thinking that he liked her.

"Actually – "

"Sasuke-kun gave me his bento!" The pink head announced and cheered loudly.

All the girls looked at his direction and showed him a quick puppy eyes look before flashing killer glares at Sakura. They started running around the classroom chasing after Sakura and the bento in her hand.

"Sakura's Sasuke girlfriend?" Naruto jumped on the teacher's table and asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Sakura squealed.

"Sakura-chan! How is that even possible?"

"Sakura! I've trained so many days for you and look I've grown 3cm taller! That Uchiha is not as strong as me," Lee shouted and joined in the while goose chase for Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and buried his face in his hands.

What had he done?

"Uchiha-san," the soft timid voice made him sat up immediately.

Hinata's lips curved upwards, "Sakura-san j-just told m-me that she likes you a lot."

"What?"

She turned her direction towards the loud blonde. "It must b-be really lucky t-to be a-able to be together with t-the one you like."

"No. Hyuga actually – "

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino jumped in. "I thought you like Hinata?"

"What? I mean yes – " Sasuke was cut off with Sakura glomping onto him.

"Hey Ino-pig! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura! Look at me I'm doing 5 push ups in 3 seconds!"

"Sakura-chan likes ramen better than push ups!"

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun wouldn't like you with your big forehead!"

"Akamaru, stay inside. It's a chaos out here."

"Hinata-sama! Stay away from the stalker!"

"Okay stop!" Iruka slammed his hand on the table, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing. "Everybody go back to your seat!"

Whines were heard from every direction but none of them moved. Especially those who were crowded around Sasuke. Sakura wouldn't let go of his arm and Ino wouldn't stop looking at him with that so-who-do-you-like-now-I-mean-it-can't-be-that-wide-forehead-girl-cause-Hinata-and-me-looks-way-cuter-than-her look.

And his crush just stood there, looking at everyone blanking.

"Get back to your seat," Iruka repeated, this time round sounding way more stricter.

Naruto pouted and dragged himself back to his seat slowly while shooting death glares at the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The bento was the cause of everything

Sasuke's crush thought that Sakura was his girlfriend.

Sakura thought that she was his girlfriend.

Naruto hated him even more but it wasn't like he cared.

Hinata was actually thinking that he and Sakura were together and this was the worst thing ever.

Sasuke dropped his head on the table and sighed loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear and all he heard was his fans calling his name.


	10. Walk Home

AN: PLEASE KISHI, LET MY OTP INTERACT WILL YOU?

So looking forward to Naruto the last but then again, why am I already so prepared for days of crying cause some people didn't even interact for the past 15 years? Anyway, hope you guys will like it! young Sasuke is so cute, isn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Walk home<strong>

Sasuke had everything planned out the night before. He stayed up way past midnight for this perfect plan to be created and now all he needed to do was to follow it and accomplished it. By that, he could have some time together with his crush.

He had to explain everything to her and then confessed and then they would get married and he would bake her cinnamon buns every single day.

_Perfect_.

He gave Naruto a ramen coupon for him to enjoy himself after school so his crush wouldn't be able to see him and then go all crazy about him and hindered his confession.

He had hid Akamaru's favorite dog bone at the park behind the academy and told Kiba that he saw someone burying it at the North training grounds.

He had told Sakura many times that she wasn't his girlfriend but she wouldn't believe and thought that he was just too shy to admit it. He then had no choice but to lie to her that he would be meeting Iruka-sensei after school upon knowing that she would wait for him outside the office. By this, she wouldn't be able to intercept his confession as well.

He had gotten Neji a detention by annoying the hell out of him about how Hinata and him would live happily ever after and then received a punch.

It was worth it.

He waited outside the academy for the blue head silently and when she appeared by skipping with light footsteps, a small smile appeared on his face at how happy his crush look. He would do anything to see that smile of hers.

"Hyuga," he had yet to call her first name.

"Uchiha-san?" She tilted her head a little. "G-Going home?"

Sasuke nodded. "Want me to walk you home?"

She then looked down to her feet. "M-My father doesn't l-like it when boys walk m-me home except for N-Neji-nii-san."

"I'll walk you to somewhere near your house," he said, more like a command. "Now, let's go."

"B-But – "

"Let's go. It's almost dinnertime. Do you want me to be late for my dinner?" Sasuke said and folded his arms.

"O-Okay, " she mumbled, causing the Uchiha's heart to jump repeatedly.

The first few minutes of the walk were silent. Sasuke did not say anything because he was busy thinking of ways to confess without sounding like it was a command or like he was one over obsessed boy.

"W-Where is Sakura-san?"

A frown marred his face. She was still thinking that Sakura was his girlfriend after him initiating to walk her home?

"Sakura isn't my girlfriend," Sasuke sighed. "She misinterpreted my words."

She giggled, causing him to blush. "I w-want to be with t-the one I l-like too."

"Do you like my cinnamon buns?"

She nodded her head happily. "It's v-very sweet! Thank y-you, Uchiha-san."

"That's it?" A small smirk appeared on his face. "You're just going to thank me with words?"

She looked at him with her eyes slightly bigger than usual. "W-What can I do?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But okaa-san always kisses otou-san when she thanks him."

"N-Neji kisses m-me too when I made o-onigiri for him."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Neji had already kissed her? He began to feel breathless and had his eyes wide opened from the amount of shock he had received in that just one sentence. He fingers clinched into his palms, making a fist and tightening it.

Neji had _already_ kissed Hinata

He had lost in the kissing battle.

"Neji kissed you?" He choked. "Where?"

She nodded happily. "My sister kisses me t-too! My father r-rarely does it but I know he l-loves me."

"On your lips?" She didn't reply to his question and he had to prompt it again.

"No. Kisses on the l-lips are for t-the one you w-want to be w-with forever. Neji kisses me here," she pointed to her cheek, a small blush adorned her face.

_No._ Sasuke shook his head. Her first kiss wasn't gone yet.

"Maybe you can kiss me too," he said trying his very best to keep a cool face.

"W-What?" she exclaimed softly. "K-Kiss Uchiha-san?"

"Why not? It's gratitude."

"B-But ten-ten tell m-me that you o-only kiss the p-person you like," she was playing with her fingers nervously.

"So you don't like me?"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "N-No! That's not w-what – "

"So you hate me?"

She waved her hand frantically, hoping that the Uchiha wouldn't be so het up over a little misunderstanding. "I l-like Uchiha-san but – "

"Then kiss me."

"But – "

"So you really do hate me."

"No! I d-don't hate Uchiha-san," she was already breathless from arguing.

"Then kiss me and prove it to me."

Her face turned a reddish hue like as if the weather was too hot. She pressed her index fingers together, her usual nervous habit and had her eyes away from his.

"Hurry up. Do you like me, or do you hate me?"

"I d-don't hate Uchiha-san!"

"Okay," he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Now, kiss me," it was totally a command.

The shy Hyuga heiress closed her eyes tightly. Her face was flushed red and Sasuke found it amusing and cute. He watched as she slowly tipped her toe and their lips were just a few centimeters away. He could feel an uncontrollable amount of heat rushing towards his face and his heart was pounding like as if he had sprint for 10 kilometers.

Just as they were about to kiss, Sasuke felt a sharp pain from his ass.

"Akamaru! Good job!"

"Kiba-kun?"

"What are you trying to do?" Kiba picked up his lovely dog and placed it inside his coat.

"Kissing her, can't you see?"

"U-Uchiha-san said that if I d-don't hate him, I must kiss him to p-prove it."

"What?" The dog tamer cocked his brow. "Then Hinata, you'll have to kiss me too!"

"W-W-What?"

"No! She can only kiss me," Sasuke insisted.

"What? Are you cheating now? You have your Sakura!" Kiba argued.

Sasuke let out a soft growl. "Sakura isn't my girlfriend in the first place!"

"Everyone knows Sakura is your girlfriend! Stay away from Hinata!"

"I don't even like Sakura! I like –"

"Byakugan!" The cousin of his crush came charging towards them with blue chakra surrounding his fingertips.

Kiba and Sasuke then became allies by exchanging eye contact in trying to defeat the Hyuga with an overly obsessed cousin's complex.

They were then stopped by one of the adult Hyuga, which, Sasuke assumed, was their bodyguard.

"Neji-sama, you have to stop getting into fights."

"They are trying to hurt Hinata-sama!"

"We are not," Sasuke replied offhandedly and picked up his bag before turning to look at his crush that was having a red confused face. "Hyuga," he called, causing everyone to look at him. "You still owe me a kiss."

He heard a thud and realized it was Neji who had fainted. Fainting did run in the blood of all Hyugas.


	11. Academy Camp I

AN: Have decided to make it a 20 chapter story! Hope it isn't too long and haven't really think of an ending yet though... （｡≧ _ ≦｡）And I've so many new fanfic ideas to write about but I promise to only write a new story only when I've finish this little fanfic!

Hope you guys will get your daily dosage of sweetness! Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Academy Camp I<strong>

"Alright," Iruka-sensei closed his book and looked at everyone. "That's it for today."

Everyone cheered.

"And," he continued. "There's a upcoming academy camp for you guys. It's a 2 day 1 night camp."

Everyone started whining.

Except for Sasuke. A small smirk appeared on his face as the thought of him getting closer with his crush came to his mind. He knew he had to cease this opportunity. All he needed to do was to come up with a perfect plan again. This time round, he had to get the female Hyuga to be his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun,"

He mentally sighed upon hearing his table partner's voice. He had forgotten about the girlfriend everyone assumed he had. "What?"

"I can't wait for this camp! It's like we are having our little marriage together."

Sasuke turned and gave the pink haired girl a what-the-hell look. "No Sakura. I've said many times that we are not together and you're not my girlfriend and I already have someone I like."

She squealed. "Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be shy about this!" Her face was totally red.

He was sick and tired of trying to convince everyone that Sakura was not his girlfriend. Everyone was just assuming that he was too shy to admit to it despite the fact that he had told many that he already had someone he like. He just did not say her name out yet.

"Where will the camp be?" One of the students asked.

"We will go the mountains in the morning to train and be back to the academy by night."

"Train?" Lee started jumping. "I'm the best at training!" And down he started doing his push ups while trying to get Sakura's attention.

Sasuke watched as everyone started talking about the upcoming camp, which was arriving in a week time. Everyone was excited and he could definitely tell that his crush was too. Just that the reason for her excitement wasn't him. It was the dobe.

He sighed mentally and rested his head on the table, thinking of ways to approach Hinata without looking like an overly in love boy or some rude demanding asshole.

"Oi," Naruto knocked on his table twice. "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Kiba just told me that he – " he cut himself off by covering his mouth.

Just by mentioning the name of one of his rivals, Sasuke knew that it must be something up to no good. He sat up straight and glared at the loud blonde. "What is it?"

"I want ramen."

"No," Sasuke replied.

"Then I'll not tell you what Kiba just told me," he grinned.

Sasuke knew that it was related to Hinata. Especially when Naruto started demanding things from him. He was like the middle person between the trios who was deeply in love with one particular blue head. Though he had gotten beat up many times despite the fact that he had said many times that he only liked his Sakura-chan.

"Is it important?"

Naruto tapped his chin. "Maybe. Does Kiba wanting to confess to Hinata important?"

Sasuke smirked. He got him. "Thanks."

"What?"

"Blame yourself for being stupid," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"That's not fair!" Naruto folded his arms. "But there's another thing."

"I have enough information," Sasuke lied. He needed more than just knowing Kiba was going to confess. He wanted to know when, where and how the dog tamer was going to do it.

"Okay, then I'll watch how you will lose Hinata away."

"What?"

Naruto knew he got Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll get some stupid coupons for you. Now tell me."

"All because of me, I manage to get Kiba to say everything," Naruto patted his own chest, acting all cocky. "He said he wants to confess to Hinata during the camp and bring her to the Konoha Festival at the end of this month."

"During the camp?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he tightened his fist. "Can he even go pass Neji first?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure about that. Kiba looks really confident though."

"Neji will kill him first before he can do anything."

"Kiba said that he had everything planned out nicely," Naruto said.

Then Sasuke realized that the upcoming camp wasn't going to be a training camp. It was a 2 days 1 night competition to capture the heart of the blue head.


	12. Academy Camp II

AN: Sorry for the long update! Have been quite busy with projects nowadays once again but anywaysss hope you guys will like it! I've tried my best to make it as cute as possible and even though it's a failure, I still have tried!

* * *

><p><strong>Academy Camp II<strong>

"Hinata!" Ten-ten waved.

Hinata smiled and made herself towards the brunette, leaving her cousin behind. All of them were carrying a slightly larger bag all because of the camp. Today was the day Hinat told herself that she had to tell Naruto everything.

It wasn't a training camp. It was a confession camp for Hinata.

"Ten-ten," Hinata greeted. "A-Are you excited for the c-camp?"

Ten-ten nodded her head happily. "Yes! I also heard that we are going to cook sweet potatoes at the end of the day!"

"Really?" Hinata's eyes lit up.

"You can cook one for your Naruto," Ten-ten nudged her little arm. "I hope someone will give me sweet potatoes too." Her eyes subconsciously stared at the male Hyuga.

"What's with s-sweet potatoes?"

"Every year during the camp, there will be a sweet potatoes feast. And they say if someone gives you sweet potatoes, that person wants to be with you forever," Ten-ten explained. "Are you giving it to Naruto?"

"W-What?" Hinata's cheeks turned red. "I d-don't know."

"Do you think Sasuke will make one for you?"

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata tilted her head a ltitle. "W-Why would he g-give me one?"

The brunette sighed and patted Hinata's head. "He likes you. Didn't we talk about it that time with Ino?"

Hinata shook her head and waved her hand in front of her. "N-No! Uchiha-san a-already has a g-girlfriend!"

"Oh, you mean Sakura?" Ten-ten slapped herself lightly. "How could I forgot about the two of them being together. But Sasuke just won't stop telling everyone that Sakura isn't his girlfriend."

"I t-think U-Uchiha-san is j-just embarrass," Hinata smiled sweetly and giggled. "He m-must like Sakura-chan a lot. Sakura-chan is r-really a lucky p-person."

"We shall see where those sweet potatoes are at the end of the day."

* * *

><p>"Okay, are you guys ready?" Iruka-sensei adjusted his bag pack while waiting for everyone's answer.<p>

"Yes!"

Iruka-sensei got everyone ready in two single files before heading off towards the Konoha Mountain for training. He hated to be the one bringing the kids up there because he knew that during the time in between the walk from school to the mountain, there got to be some commotion where he had to stop. This meant that they would be behind their scheduled timing to reach the peak of the mountain.

Iruka turned and took a quick glance at the kids before letting out a soft sigh. The three musketeers, mainly

Or four.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura lowered her head a little as a small smile appeared across her face. "What did you bring for lunch later?"

Sasuke was annoyed. He was fine with the pink head in the beginning when she was simply just a normal girl who was being bullied because of her wide forehead. He pitied her but at the same time, he couldn't care less because he believed one had to stand up on his or her own. It was only until then she started getting all over him and the annoyance grew when she insisted that she was his girlfriend. "I brought nothing for you, Sakura."

She shook her head. "I know, but I've bought something for you."

And at times, Sakura could be a really nice girl.

"No thanks," Sasuke politely rejected before quickened his pace towards the loud blonde.

He was curious whether had Hinata given him anything.

"Oi," Sasuke slowed down once he was beside Naruto. "What did you bring to eat?"

"Cup ramen!" He cheered.

Sasuke gave him the how-are-you-suppose-to-cook-ramen-without-having-any-hot-water look. As expected, Naruto couldn't quite catch it and assumed that Sasuke wanted the greasy cup of noodle.

"No, I do not want it. I've my own food," Sasuke said offhandedly. "Anyways, did Hinata talk to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I haven't seen her. Maybe she's all the way behind with Kiba and Neji."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. Kiba had said that he wanted to confess to Hinata during the camp. The thought of his crush accepting the love of another man other than him made him cringed a little.

However, if Neji was around, Sasuke felt relief because before Kiba could even open his mouth, he would be sent flying away by the gentle fist for not leaving at least 10m gap with Hinata.

"Oh, Neji is right in front talking to Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with both of his hands behind his head and a cheeky grin on his face. "Kiba should grab his chance now."

Sasuke immediately dashed to the back of the line.

His eyes searched frantically for the dog tamer. "Where is he? Where is he?" Mumbling to himself repeatedly was the already panting Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He had no time to entertain anyone especially his fans. His happiness was in his hands.

A giggle.

A dog bark.

A cheer.

Sasuke looked towards the direction where Akamaru's barking could be heard. Sasuke could vividly remember how his older brother once commented on the small blush that had unconsciously crept itself up to his father's cheek when his mother said that three little word to him.

And how his brother would sometimes cheer when his father finally gave in and replied, with a frown marring his face that he loved her too.

He thought that the three of them looked like a family.

Then he charged forward, fist clenched tightly, wanting beat the crap out of the dog tamer.

Then her lavender tinted eyes met his and unknowingly, the clear frown on his face disappeared and the tightness in his chest loosened up.

She brought her hand up and waved slightly, a small smile appeared on her face, and when her eyes crinkled so lightly, he felt different.

A different kind of feeling emerged out of nowhere and then at that moment, he knew he wanted her by his side more than anything in the world.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked in disgust.

Sasuke ignored his words and simply tucked his hands into his pockets; his eyes never once left the blue head.

"Are you here to give her cinnamon rolls again?" A cheeky smirked flashed across the brunette's head.

"What? _Again?_" Kiba cocked his brow. "Hinata, he had given you something before?"

The shy Hyuga nodded her head happily and chimed. "U-Uchiha-san's cinnamon rolls are r-really nice."

Sasuke felt like he had won a war as he turned and looked at the dog tamer and flashing his signature smirk that literally meant that he was the winner of every thing.

Kiba puffed his cheeks up.

"Anyway, Hyuga, do you want to have lunch with me?"

Kiba frowned before giving Sasuke a soft push away from the shy female. "You're having lunch with your girlfriend. You cannot date two person at one time!"

"I already said for the thousandth times that Sakura is not my girlfriend!" Sasuke argued.

"Okay," Ten-ten came in between the duo. "I'm having lunch with Hinata. Stop fighting over something you can't get in the first place."

Both of them snorted.

Then they could feel something different.

Something they had felt it many times.

"Neji!" Ten-ten waved with a smile on her face. "Let's have lunch together!"

Both of the froze for a moment and exchanged looks in between before heading off in different directions.

"What are they doing here with Hinata-sama?"

"Kiba-kun allowed me to p-play with Akamaru," Hinata said.

"Sasuke came here to give her cinnamon rolls but didn't in the end," Ten-ten added in. "He is weird. I don't get why girls like him so much."

"Cinnamon rolls?" Neji frowned.

Hinata nodded happily. "Hai! U-Uchiha-san's cinnamon rolls are really n-nice."

Neji turned towards the direction where the Uchiha had headed off and narrowed his eyes. He watched as the pink head glomped onto him and how he tried to shake her off. Then he came down to one conclusion.

The reason why all girls liked him was because he had drugged their food with love potion.

He widened his eyes at his theory and looked at his cousin. "Hinata-sama! Are you okay? Are you in love with that duck butt Uchiha?"

"W-What?"

Ten-ten sighed and smacked her own forehead. Sometimes, even the prodigy had his own special kind of weird theories.


	13. Academy Camp III

AN: I'm flying overseas tomorrow! I'm so excited about it! I'll try my best to update this fic and hope that you will die of fluffiness. Cheers!

* * *

><p><strong>Academy Camp II<strong>

Gai's training was hell and everyone knew about it. They said that everyone who went under Gai's training in the morning would be able to burn the amount of calories they were going to consume in a day.

Iruka watched as everyone whined when Gai shouted, with determination in his eyes and a youthful aura surrounding him, for a down 200 push-ups. He chuckled softly.

"Maybe we can stop here for a short lunch break," Iruka said.

He was the angel in everyone's eyes at that particular moment. Gai however refused to let anyone go until they managed to give him 200 perfect push-ups.

"I don't want to do it!" One of the girls whined loudly as she fell flat on the ground, her chest heaving and her eyes closed tightly. "Gai-sensei, can we just stop and have lunch?"

Everyone started dropping themselves on the ground and groans and moans could be heard everywhere.

Gai allowed the girls off.

But the guys had to stay.

Naruto began whining like a girl but it didn't help at all.

The girls ran towards Iruka with smiles on their face, only to remind him of how everyone was still in their academy days. Then he leaded the girls towards the giant trees and had lunch with them.

"Iruka-sensei! Do you like anyone?" Sakura asked and giggled to herself.

A small relaxing smile slowly crept its way to his face as he patted the little girl's head. "Not at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know what is it like to have a caring boyfriend," she pouted. "Sasuke-kun never cares about me."

"That's because you aren't even his girlfriend in the first place," Ino sat beside Iruka with her hands folded. "Sasuke-kun has been telling everyone that you're not his girlfriend."

"Shut up Ino-pig! You're just jealous of me and Sasuke-kun's relationship!"

Iruka watched as the two of them started bickering about the popular boy in the academy. He let out a soft awkward chuckle and glanced towards the Sharingan user.

"Sakura, are you too young to be in a relationship?" Iruka asked.

"She's not even in a relationship!" Ino argued.

Sakura shrugged shyly. "I just like Sasuke-kun a lot. And I hope he will like me too because my dad told me that if the person you like a lot likes you back, it's the most amazing feeling in the world."

Iruka smiled. "I see."

"Sasuke-kun doesn't even like you. He likes someone else," Ino mumbled but Sakura caught it.

"Who?"

"You guys are just too young to know about love. Maybe till you guys get – "

"Iruka-sensei," Ten-ten clicked her tongue. "We are never too young to know about love."

A soft sigh escaped from his lips.

Ten-ten liked it when everyone thought she knew about boys and love. She would give suggestions to girls that were crazy over the little Uchiha in exchanged for sharp leaves that could be made into weapons.

None of her ideas or suggestions worked but girls still approached her for it anyways.

"Everyone likes Sasuke but he never returns anyone's feeling. Maybe he is all along looking for someone different," Ten-ten said as she looked towards the shy blue head who was currently pressing flowers with other girls.

Iruka smiled to himself.

Maybe not everyone could tell that the little Uchiha was in fact, in love with the shy Hyuga. The way his lips would curve upwards when his eyes laid upon her, Iruka noticed it every single time.

The rest of the girls may not notice Sasuke's little crush on Hinata but he was sure that the brunette weapon user knew about it especially how she would always glance over towards the shy female when the Sasuke's crush issue was brought up in a conversation.

He didn't mention anything about it during the recent Parent-Teacher meeting because he knew that Sasuke would be in deep trouble if the head of the Uchiha clan knew about his son liking someone from the Hyuga clan. An Uchiha and a Hyuga just wouldn't work out and nobody really knew why besides knowing that they had bad ties.

But he was still curious on how the both of them would work out.

"Someone like?" Sakura questioned.

"Maybe someone different," Iruka smiled and stood up, dusting his pants. "Sakura maybe you can try a different approach."

Sakura beamed at Iruka's words. "Then Sasuke-kun will like me?"

"He never will," Ino rolled her eyes. "Because you're not like _someone._"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "_Someone?_"

"Actually," Ten-ten grabbed onto Ino's arm and pulled her up. "No one."

"What no one? Sasuke-kun like – ouch!" Ino screamed when the brunette tightened her grip.

"Who?" Sakura for the first time, demanded.

Ten-ten could tell it in her eyes that she wasn't please. Of course she wasn't. Ten-ten knew it because when she found out that Neji only treated her as his friend and his cousin's another protector, it hurt her somehow.

"I'll give you a hint," Ten-ten said. "Someone unlike you."

"Who?" Sakura questioned again.

"You will never know!" Ino stuck her tongue out and laughed hysterically, causing Ten-ten to sigh and dragged her away.

"Find it out yourself!"

"It's someone you know and someone with short hair!" Ino shouted back.

Ten-ten covered Ino's mouth. "What are you doing? Someone with short hair?" She yelled. "That's obviously Hinata!"

"I didn't say it's her and I doubt Sakura will be able to figure… " Her words faded out slowly as she looked at the pink head who was standing right in front of them. The both of them raised their brow, wondering since when did Sakura even follow them.

"Hinata? Sasuke-kun likes Hinata?"

Both of them shrugged at the same time, though through the face expression of Ino's could tell that she was not pleased with that fact too.

" I didn't say that," was Ten-ten's only answer.

Sakura said nothing, but Ten-ten knew that she was broken at that point of time as she watched her dragged her feet towards Hinata, her shoulder slouching and it somehow reminded the brunette of how someone would look like at a funeral.

Losing someone important.

She sighed softly and rested her hands on her hips, watching and assuming that the pink head was admitting her loss.

However, what went different was when Sakura, instead of admitting her loss, demanded for a rematch with the Hyuga for Sasuke's affection.

Ino rolled her eyes.

Hinata stared at the pink head innocently and smiled. "I d-don't like Uchiha-san. I l-like someone else."

Sasuke leapt off the branch he was standing on, all along watching over his crush and felt his heart cringing at her words. "Hyuga," he frowned. "You still owe me a kiss. You can't like anyone else when you have to kiss someone. You're cheating on me."

"But you're cheating on Sakura," Ten-ten joined in.

"I already said she is not my girlfriend," the Uchiha smacked his own forehead lightly before breathing out a sigh through his nose.

"But Sasuke-kun, you gave me bento that day!" Sakura pouted cutely, causing Ino to grimace.

"Giving someone a bento doesn't mean he or she is your lover," Sasuke replied. "It was meant for someone else, anyway," his cheeks turned a reddish hue as he mumbled his last sentence.

"For our Hinata, right?" Ten-ten grinned cheekily as she pulled Hinata up on her feet. "See, I told you Sasuke likes you."

"N-No! U-Uchiha-san is j-just nice to m-me and he l-likes Sakura-san a-and – "

"Shut it, Hyuga," he was annoyed with the fact that his crush was still thinking that he was in love with Sakura. "I only see Sakura as my friend. Not someone I like," he explained in a monotonous voice. "I like someone else."

Sasuke took a few steps towards Hinata, his fist tightened by his side due to the amount of nervousness that had somehow crept its way up to him. He never really questioned why she didn't let her hair to grow longer because he knew it liked it that way even though he once mentioned he liked girls with long hair.

He didn't mind at all that she was in fact a Hyuga and behind his head, a plan of eloping with her had already been planned.

She was different, and this is why he had fallen for her.

He lowered himself a little and stared at the shy Hyuga for a second. Something changed in her eyes as she stared back at him. Something that told him that her crush was never once him, and something like he would never win Naruto when it came down to competing for her heart.

He pressed his lips together, unhappy about the fact that the confused blue head still did not know about his feelings towards her. He leaned in, and she closed her eyes as if she was telling him that she was ready to be kissed. Her eyes crinkled in an unsightly way and he didn't like it at all. She was scared. Probably afraid that she might lose her first kiss to someone wasn't her crush.

He pulled himself away a little before giving her a quick peck on her nose. He could hear soft gasping from behind them and he was satisfied with whatever he had done even though her bangs were in the way.

He didn't say a single thing and walked off because he knew he didn't have to. Everyone should know now that Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Hinata Hyuga. And most importantly, she should know that the one he loved wasn't Sakura. It was her.

Sakura left a hole on the trunk of the tree. Ten-ten cheered. Ino teared. Kiba's jaw dropped and Neji fainted. Naruto entered the scene at the very wrong moment.

Iruka sighed.


	14. Academy Camp IV

AN: Finally back! Nepal was great great great. Climbed, trekked and even flew! Great to be back and can't wait to finish up this story. Enjoy and thanks to those who reviewed and who are going to review and those who are thinking whether to review and those who already had reviewed in their own mind ^v^

* * *

><p><strong>Academy Camp IV<strong>

Sasuke was annoyed. If it weren't for the dumb loud boy, they wouldn't be lost. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Naruto had practically dragged him to the riverside for a short toilet break, claiming that leaving the nature without fertilizing the soil would be a complete waste. Kiba followed them thinking that they were coming up with a secret plan to capture Hinata's heart. Neji came along, suspecting that the trio was planning some devious plan to kidnap his lovely cousin.

"Now how are we supposed to get back?" Sasuke questioned in a bitter tone.

Naruto shrugged and scratched the back of his head. Getting lost in the woods wasn't the worst. Getting lost with the three was. Especially when _no one_ was actually thinking of a way to get back; one was thinking about ramen, one was thinking about defeating him in capturing Hinata's heart and one was thinking of ways to prevent him to get any where nearer to his crush.

He sighed loudly.

"If we can't go back, we will have to spend the night here and miss out the sweet potatoes feast," Sasuke said.

Sasuke never liked sweet potatoes. He never really understood why people like them because they were simply just sweeter than potatoes. The sole reason why he wanted to be back for the sweet potatoes feast was because he wanted to give one to Hinata, and hoped that she would understand his feelings towards him.

He was going to tell her that she was beautiful despite having short hair.

That would be an understatement because she was the only one that could capture his attention and had him going crazy over her. Everyone knew that it wasn't easy for an Uchiha to fall head over heels over someone especially when one had claimed that he would like someone with long hair. He could not look away from her for long because she was beautiful in short hair.

He heard Kiba cursed and by this, he knew that the dog tamer was also planning to give his sweet potatoes to Hinata.

Then he wondered why he liked her. And why Naruto wasn't in any other way interested in that angel.

"Start a fire," Neji said. "They will follow the smoke."

All of them agreed and one by one, they came back with branches and dried leaves. They piled them together and then everyone laid their eyes on the Uchiha. Sasuke knew what they were thinking but all he did was sighed.

"I can't. Do it the traditional way."

Neji laughed. "Weak."

"Maybe if your byakugan can extend your sight further than just 15m, we wouldn't be stuck here," Sasuke smirked upon sawing the Neji's expression.

But they weren't in the mood to start a fight. They wanted to be back for the feast. All of them had whom they wanted to give their sweet potatoes to.

* * *

><p>"Iruka-sensei, will Neji nii-san b-be okay?" Hinata asked as she sniffled.<p>

"Don't worry," he patted her head gently. "They will be alright."

"What if Sasuke-kun dies?" Sakura mumbled.

Iruka chuckled at the sight of how worried the girls were. Those boys were lucky enough. "I promise you all that they will be fine. Nothing could go wrong. Gai-sensei and the others are already looking for them."

"Really?" Sakura choked a little. "I hope Sasuke-kun will be alright."

"You really do like your Sasuke, don't you?" Ten-ten skipped a little as she walked beside the pink head. "What do you exactly see in that mean boy?"

Sakura let out a soft 'hmph' and turned her head away, folding her arms. "Sasuke-kun isn't that mean."

"Everybody can tell he is mean. Especially towards girls like you," Ten-ten said.

"But that's what makes Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled softly. "He may be mean to all of us but that's him and I like him for him."

Ino grimaced a little at how Sakura put her love for Sasuke. "You love him because he is smart and cute and cool."

"Shut up Ino-pig! You don't know what love is."

Ten-ten chortled. "Sasuke likes Hinata anyways," she added. "Will you let him go?"

"Why must I?" The pink head quizzed with a small frown marring her face.

"Because that's love. Love simply means you let the person you love be happy even if it cause you misery and sadness."

Iruka looked over towards the brunette, surprised at the fact that a mere 6 years old girl knew so much about love. "Ten-ten, who told you this?"

She simply shrugged. "I watch how my dad and mum act all the time. It's always giving up their favorite food or television program."

Ten-ten was like everyone's big sister. She learned things the fastest and it never really bothered Iruka about her not so good academic results because she knew much more things about life compare to others.

She was in fact, the genius among all.

"It's near evening soon. You guys will head back to the academy first," Iruka said. "I promise I'll bring the boys back with me."

"You promise?" Hinata lifted her eyes to meet his. "That's a big t-thing. Don't b-break it."

Kneeling down slowly, he held his little pinky out and smiled. "Pinky promises, everyone." One by one, all the girls' pinky were interlocked with his.

* * *

><p>"Why do you even like Hinata?" Kiba quizzed as he patted Akamaru.<p>

Sasuke pretended not to hear his question as he stared at the fire in front of him and pulled his knee towards him.

"Oi."

Sasuke looked away. "Asking you, dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Hinata-chan isn't the one that I like. I like Sakura-chan."

"Kiba, then why do you like my cousin?" Neji asked. His voice, for the first time, was rather gentle with the love issues connecting to his cousin being brought up.

Kiba's eye twitched a little. It wasn't the usual Neji they all knew. "Aren't you going to byakugan me?"

The Hyuga rolled his eyes.

"Then why do you like her?" Sasuke asked, his eyes looking at the Hyuga.

"Why isn't nobody asking me why do I like Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned cheekily as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Sakura-chan is really cute and smart. She – "

"Nobody asks!" The three said in unison, immediately shutting the loud blonde up.

Naruto snorted. "Then why do you guys like Hinata?"

Kiba grinned. Neji blushed. Sasuke looked away.

Naruto cocked his brow. "Or do you guys like my Sakura-chan?"

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed. "How many times do I have to say that Sakura isn't the one I like and to everyone here, she is _not_ my girlfriend!"

Everyone stared plainly at the Uchiha.

Kiba and Neji both knew that from the beginning that Sakura wasn't Sasuke's girlfriend even though she went around the class telling that to everyone. Everyone knew Sasuke was never once interested in Sakura and only saw her as one of his classmates.

The two of them never really questioned how Sakura got the idea but if their rival had gotten himself a girlfriend, then things would be a lot easier for them to chase after the one they liked.

"I like Hinata, and only her," Sasuke confessed. "And I'll be the one to protect her."

"No I'll be! I'll be her forever hero!" Kiba argued.

Naruto watched in silence as the trio started arguing over one girl which he, did not even know, was in fact actually only having her eyes on him. A small smile appeared on his face with the thought of how lively everything was now though fights were present everyday.

He made his way in between them, hands stretched out. "Fighting over girls is stupid. We should just ignore them and – "

"Sasuke just said that he loves Sakura." Neji cut him off impassively.

"What?" Both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed.

Before Sasuke could say anything else, the annoying boy tackled him down. Kiba breathed out a sigh through his nose and rested his hand on his hip. "Naruto really likes Sakura, doesn't he?"

"Just like how much you and Sasuke likes my cousin, isn't it?" Neji replied while keeping in focus on the WWE match in front of them.

A small blush crept its way up to Kiba's cheek as he nodded his head. "Yea, I guess. Just as much as you love Hinata."

"Yea," Neji said, sighing softly because he knew incest was more worse compare to an Uchiha falling in love with a Hyuga.


End file.
